


Ilegalmente dulce

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Adrenaline, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo ilegal, lo prohibido, estar en riesgo era un dulce néctar y el hecho de estar cerca de ser descubierto lo hacía aún más dulce y adictivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ilegalmente dulce

Lo ilegal, lo prohibido, estar en riesgo era un dulce néctar y el hecho de estar cerca de ser descubierto lo hacía aún más dulce y adictivo.

Jesse Pinkman era ilegalmente dulce para Walter White.

—S-señor White. —Jesse gimió mientras que Walter le mordía el hombro. —Alguien puede venir… y v-vernos.

Aquella tarde la casa de Jesse Pinkman había sido abierta al público y una gran cantidad de visitantes merodeaba por los alrededores, ese no había sido el gran problema para Jesse, sino que el hecho de estar siendo manoseado por el hombre cincuentón se ganaba el lugar.

Todo había surgido de una manera furtiva y acelerada, Jesse de un momento a otro se vio de espalda contra la escalera del sótano siendo inspeccionado por su “cocinero”. Walter White no tuvo más remedio que actuar, ver tantos pies yendo y viniendo, pensar en el riesgo que corría si era visto “cocinando” lo excitó.

—Guarda silencio, entonces. —Walter ronroneó. Su lengua subía desde el cuello, los labios cada tanto presionaban y absorbían con fuerza. Al llegar a la boca contraria, mordió el labio inferior antes de introducir la lengua.

Jesse liberó algunos gemidos entre las vueltas de la lengua de White. Las manos de Walter descendieron hasta los pantalones de Jesse, bajándolos exasperadamente; Jesse le ayudó a la hora de deshacerse de él, era poco beneficioso lo que ocurriría sin embargo su miembro ya tenía la suficiente sangre agolpada como para dejarlo pensar en otra cosa.

Las piernas de Pinkman se enredaron entre la pelvis de White y los brazos sobre los hombros del mismo. Walter desabrochó eufórico su cinto y deslizó sus calzones a una distancia necesaria para tomar su endurecida polla, cual introdujo sin preámbulos en la entrada de Jesse, quien gritó por aquello.

Las embestidas eran veloces, desgarradoras y placenteras, ese era el mejor momento en la vida sexual de Walter White. Jesse se aferró con las uñas a la espalda contraria, mordiéndole el hombro a Walter, en unos pocos efectivos intentos de acallar su obscena voz.

Walter fijó la mirada a la puerta, viendo como la luz de la mínima separación con el suelo se distorsionaba cada vez que alguien pasaba; escuchar los pasos lo estimulaba aún más, haciéndole penetrar con unas acrecentadas ganas a Jesse.

Walter oyó un pequeño chirrido, parte de la unión entre los dientes de Jesse Pinkman y la otra por el abrir de la puerta. Vio los inocentes ojos de una niña asomarse, las pupilas divagaron sin entender y se marcharon cuando Walter le hizo algunas señas, la principal era para que se quedara callada.


End file.
